Without Mediation
by Lecka-chan
Summary: Só uma prova de que o amor da sua vida não precisa ser o fantasma bonitão do cara que morreu no seu quarto há cento e cinquenta anos. UA


Sinopse: Só uma prova de que para viver um lindo romance, o amor da sua vida não precisa ser o fantasma bonitão do cara que morreu no seu quarto há cento e cinquenta anos. Porque o destino é completamente implacável e por isso você só precisa sair por aí...

...e ser atropelada num dia de chuva...

xxx

**Rain**

- Obrigada, idiota! – gritei com todo o ar que meus pulmões possuíam o que não foi muito depois da queda, sentindo minhas roupas se encharcarem ainda mais depressa.

Minha vontade era colocar aquela bendita bicicleta de pé e disparar atrás daquele imbecil, pará-lo e ficar cansada de tanto socá-lo. Não o fiz por dois motivos:

a) no momento em que me pus decentemente sentada o infeliz e o carro (onde ele estava convenientemente abrigado) já dobravam a esquina cem metros adiante;

b) minha perna direita, presa entre a bicicleta e a guia da calçada, doía intensamente, mas não tanto quanto o tornozelo direito, estava torcido.

Tinha convicção daquilo. Quero dizer, de ter torcido o tornozelo. Era semelhante à dor que senti ao torcer o pulso uma vez: desagradável e acompanhada de uma imensa vontade de descontar no responsável por tal desagrado.

Enquanto tentava sair dali debaixo, minhas palmas das mãos se fizeram notar junto com todo meu antebraço direito, latejando. Ótimo, além de ter de mancar o resto da semana, iria andar com o braço esfolado enfaixado. Era bem um daqueles dias em que eu não devia ter saído da cama.

Bem, talvez o problema não fosse bem ter saído da cama. Fora meu primeiro dia de aula na Junipero Serra Mission Academy, minha primeira semana morando em Carmel, no Norte da Califórnia, com minha mãe e seu novo marido. Seu novo marido e seus três filhos, devo acrescentar. O negócio é que eu meio que esqueci de pôr a papelada que devia entregar para o diretor da escola na mochila porque estava com pressa, tinha acordado um pouco atrasada e antes que estivesse pronta a carona para o colégio estava saindo.

Claro, não que o Padre Dominic, o diretor, tenha realmente ligado para isso. Eram só alguns papéis formais de transferência, mamãe e Andy tinham resolvido a parte principal, você sabe, a coisa com um cheque bem gordo em doação à Mission Academy acrescentado ao pagamento da matricula, um incentivo necessário para um aluno não exatamente católico ingressar naquele meio.

Mas mamãe ligava. Ainda que o padre tivesse dito que aquilo poderia ser entregue no dia seguinte (não só por causa do dinheiro, logo vi, Padre Dom parecia ser bem bacana de verdade), quando eu me reunisse à mamãe, o marido novo e os três filhos dele à mesa, ela perguntaria sobre os papéis e não ficaria nada feliz com a resposta. Diria sobre como eu fora irresponsável e alimentaria ainda mais a idéia de que minha "rebeldia e descaso" eram culpa da morte do papai como sempre fazia quando eu não atendia às suas expectativas.

Acontece que ela está completamente errada. Eu cometi um deslize? Sim, mas não era só porque meu pai tinha morrido precocemente quando eu tinha apenas seis anos. Só esqueci em cima da cama e se por isso teria de ouvir um longo e gasto discurso sobre responsabilidade (e o pior: na frente de Sleepy, Dopey e Doc!), não poderia ficar ali de braços cruzados.

De jeito nenhum!

Exatamente por isso, assim que voltamos da escola, ao invés de continuar desfazendo as malas, joguei a mochila na cama e coloquei os documentos numa bolsa enquanto descia as escadas. Meu plano era óbvio: levá-los para o Padre Dom e voltar logo para não perder o jantar, hora sagrada da família que Andy, segundo suas próprias palavras, não deixaria impune quem se atrasasse ou não comparecesse sem avisar com antecedência. Como não sabia o quanto aquela história poderia demorar, resolvi tratar de uma vez.

Mas, logo ao pé da sala me dei com um problema:

- Cadê o Sle...o Jake? – perguntei a Doc, espiando pela porta da cozinha.

- Acabou de sair para o trabalho, você sabe, entregar pizzas... Camaro... – respondeu vagamente enquanto prendia eletrodos em Max, um São Bernardo gigantesco e babão. – Por quê?

Demorei a acreditar na minha sorte. O cara já tinha saído! Certo, o desespero para comprar o tal Camaro devia ser considerável, pelo menos a ponto de me deixar sem condução. Quer dizer, eu nem sabia se Carmel tinha uma linha de transporte público e Sleepy usava o "carro dos filhos" para fazer as entregas. Não que ter o veículo fosse resolver já que eu não tinha habilitação ou sequer uma noção básica de como passar as marchas.

- Não, nada... – respondi três segundo atrasada. – Escuta, tem alguma bicicleta por aqui?

Pela primeira vez ele levantou os olhos do que estava fazendo para mim. Claro, porque a experiência que ele estava fazendo no cachorro da família era algo mais digno de atenção do que meu desespero em jantar tranquilamente. Nada disso seria preciso se eu soubesse mentir melhor, para minha mãe principalmente.

- Na garagem. Mas, aonde você vai? – quis saber.

- Esqueci uma coisa na escola e estou voltando para pegar. – disse rapidamente me dirigindo à porta.

- De bicicleta? – foi cético e não o entendi, acho que ficou bem claro na minha expressão, porque ele indicou a janela com a cabeça.

Estava garoando. Uma garoa rala, fina e chata. Nada que pudesse me parar, no entanto. Já tinha chovido tanto no dia anterior que era impossível poder cair mais água do céu.

Foi o que lhe disse antes de sair, garantindo-lhe que voltaria antes de a chuva apertar.

Pena que não aconteceu. Perto do meu destino, um caminhão passou ao meu lado, as rodas da lateral direita passando por cima de uma poça d'água que (adivinha!) ensopou minha calça Miu-Miu novinha com água suja. Foi fantástico levar um sermão da irmã Ernestine, vice-diretora, por molhar todo o saguão da secretaria.

Como se meu dia já não estivesse péssimo, no momento em que saí do estacionamento da Missão, com uma preocupação a menos nas costas, a chuvinha chata engrossou, dificultando minha visão. Decidida a não facilitar um atropelamento (veja bem, as ruas de Carmel não possuem placas e os turistas estão sempre rodando perdidos como barata tontas, de modo que não seria difícil um deles me atropelar num momento de distração), tomei um caminho que pensei ser mais tranquilo.

Só pensei mesmo, mais uma vez. A rua de casas gigantes simpáticas, palmeiras bonitas e árvores em cortes interessantes eram borrões na minha visão periférica, enquanto me apressava em chegar em casa. O céu nublado clareou bastante e dois segundos depois um som estrondoso de um trovão ressoou, me assustando. Mas, diferente do motorista do carro que vinha na direção contrária, não fui pega de surpresa a ponto de perder a direção.

Num momento eu estava piscando na vã tentativa de liberar meus olhos das gotas de água, notando um borrão vermelho entre os vultos verdes laterais e no outro um carro me espremia na calçada, instantes antes de esterçar para o meio da pista e dar no pé. A minha roda dianteira bateu guia e por causa da velocidade em que íamos, ainda fui derrapando de alguma forma por um trecho de asfalto com metade do corpo na rua e a metade na calçada.

Aí então a velha Susannah ficou na situação em que vocês a encontraram. Caída, dolorida e furiosa. E ainda tentava sem muito sucesso tirar a bicicleta de cima da minha perna sem fazer o tornozelo doer mais na posição em que me encontrava. Eu estava praticamente deitada de costas no chão, um braço empenhado em me apoiar no mesmo e outro na missão de me livrar daquele pedaço de ferro velho.

Nesse momento o peso simplesmente sumiu e quase imediatamente vi uma mão morena de sol segurar o cano central da bike (era um daqueles modelos masculinos a prova de garotas com saia) com a maior facilidade do mundo. Notei como a chuva que batia no meu rosto parou também.

- Nombre de Dios! Tudo bem com você? – uma voz macia e sedosa de homem perguntou em seguida. – Devemos levá-la ao hospital e depois fazer uma ocorrência na delegacia.

Demorei mais que o normal para registrar. Quem era ele?! Eu nem sabia que existia um gato desses por perto!

Quase suspirei de alívio por seu guarda-chuva vermelho estar me abrigando também. A água que caía no meu braço esfolado era quase como uma adaga afiada, vou te dizer!

- Ah... Bem... Estou bem. Não precisa de hospital nem de delegacia. – gaguejei enquanto aqueles olhos escuros me sondavam, preocupados.

Ele colocou a bicicleta devidamente de pé e estendeu a mão para mim a fim de me ajudar a levantar. Agradeci e afirmando estar bem novamente, me preparei para voltar para casa pedalando. Foi então que vi que o aro do pneu dianteiro estava totalmente torto para poder rodar normalmente e minha torção dolorida demais para conter um gemido baixo de dor.

Então o desconhecido super gato tornou a suspender a bike com a mão direita, já que a outra estava ocupada segurando o guarda-chuva (num estalo lembrei-me do borrão milésimos antes da batida), mas aquilo não parecia um problema para seu braço forte, refleti.

- Parece que machucou o pé. Venha para minha casa até a chuva passar, vamos cuidar disso e posso até tentar consertar sua bicicleta ou pode ligar para sua mãe. – convidou gentilmente, cedendo o braço esquerdo cavalheirescamente para que eu me apoiasse enquanto mancava.

- Nossa, obrigada. – sorri o mais verdadeiramente que pude, considerando os desastres recentes, em resposta ao resplandecentemente acolhedor dele.

Logo que a vi, percebi que sua casa só podia ser a mais adorável de toda a rua. O jardim frontal era uma verdadeira obra de paisagismo com direito a uma linda fonte borbulhante e orquídeas, muitas orquídeas. Dentro era tão maravilhoso quanto, com mobília antiga e escura como o piso de madeira lustroso. Já o banheiro até onde fui guiada com toalha e roupas secas era diferente. Lá os azulejos eram todos brancos em conjunto com pia e banheira de louça finíssima.

Tomei um banho curto, embora muito bem-vindo e pus as roupas que meu anfitrião gato tinha me emprestado até que as minhas secassem. O que estranhei foi que eram peças femininas. Ah, claro, era impossível que um cara tão lindo fosse solteiro, certo?

Sai do banheiro e me dirigi à sala. Ele me esperava com uma caneca fumegante do que eu identifiquei como chocolate quente. Sentamos e esperando que eu terminasse um longo trago na bebida, perguntou:

- Como se sente? – então seus olhos se arregalaram ligeiramente e recomeçou abruptamente. – Sinto muito. Como se chama? Eu sou Hector de Silva.

- Susannah Simon, como naquela música "Ó, Suzannah, não chores por mim...". E me sinto bem, obrigada. – respondi me sentindo quente por dentro. E não era por causa da bebida!

Também, quem poderia me culpar? Os três primeiros botões da camisa de algodão dele estavam abertos e deixava pouco a imaginar daquele abdômen perfeitamente bem trabalhado. Não é todo dia que se esbarra com uma personificação de Apolo a caminho de casa.

Enquanto a chuva durou, continuamos conversando e foi assim que descobri uma série de coisas sobre ele. Aquelas roupas, por exemplo, eram de uma das irmãs dele que, pasmem, eram cinco e todas mais novas que ele. Moravam ali com a mãe há pouco mais de dois meses, ele tinha vinte anos e fazia Administração em São Francisco, mas todos se transferiram para Carmel por recomendação do médico da Sra. de Silva, o pai ficara em São Francisco e os visitava aos finais de semana. Antes que eu terminasse o chocolate, ele já terminava de enfaixar meu pé direito, com muita precisão devo acrescentar.

Não tive coragem de perguntar se ele era solteiro, nem tive oportunidade. No meio da explicação do porque eu estivera na chuva quase sendo atropelada e não em casa ou esperando a chuva passar, a porta da frente se abriu e três garotas adentraram conversando animadamente. Só aí eu, e Hector pelo que pude ver, vimos que a chuva já tinha parado.

A cena não podia ter sido mais constrangedora. A primeira garota parou instantaneamente, eu tinha entrado no campo de visão dela no momento em que olhou para a sala de estar alguns passos da entrada. As outras duas olharam-na estranhando para depois acompanhar seu olhar e ficarem tão estáticas quanto. Eu, do outro lado, não sabia o que dizer ou como reagir – o mesmo devia estar acontecendo com Hector, mas não ousei olhá-lo para confirmar – até que a que parecia ser a mais velha se pronunciou:

- Chegamos...

Definitivamente não foi a coisa mais fantástica para se dizer, afinal, estava na cara, mas devo admitir que aquilo quebrou totalmente o clima chato, principalmente porque instigou o irmão a falar também.

- Ah, fico satisfeito que vocês tenham esperado a chuva passar para saírem da escola. – disse ele se levantando com um sorriso fraterno no rosto, eu o imitei rapidamente levando a caneca vazia comigo. – Marta, Josefina, Mercedes, esta é Susannah Simon.

- Oi. – disse eu, débil.

Acho que a mais velha lançou um olhar um malicioso na direção do irmão, mas foi tão rápido que não pude ter certeza, só vi seu sorriso tão branco e simpático quanto o dele.

- Oi, eu sou Marta, Susannah. – ela se aproximou para me cumprimentar com beijinho no rosto; não nego que me surpreendeu um pouco.

Nunca fui cumprimentada com beijinhos por uma garota tão bonita. Sério, filhos bonitos devia ser a especialidade dos pais deles! Marta devia ser uma Kelly Prescott da escola onde estudavam (que, segundo Hector, era Sacred Heart), só que muito mais bonita e educada. Antes de conhecê-la, jamais imaginei que uniformes ficassem bem em alguém. Nela caia como um modelo de estilista famoso feito sob encomenda.

- Me chame de Suze.

- Certo, Suze. – o sorriso dela se tornou ainda mais radiante. – É da faculdade do Hector? – seus olhos castanhos eram especulativos, curiosos.

- Não. – tratei de falar depressa.

- Susannah sofreu um acidente aqui na frente. Um motorista irresponsável a atingiu e depois fugiu. – explicou Hector com uma seriedade interessante. Agora estava em dúvida se seu rosto era mais bonito assim ou sorrindo...

- Nombre de Dios! – foi a vez de ela exclamar. Achei engraçado como eles se pareciam em vários aspectos. – Você está bem? Não teve nenhum machucado sério, teve? Precisa de alguma coisa?

Ela fez as perguntas tão rapidamente que fiquei sem ação. Nossa! Ela podia falar tão rápido quanto alguém do Brooklyn, o que era espantoso, dado que a maioria das pessoas daquele lado da Califórnia tinha dificuldade em entender o que eu dizia.

Uma gargalhada explodiu chamando atenção para a garotinha que devia ter mais ou menos a idade de Doc. Olhei para Hector e ele também ostentava um brilho divertido. Voltei a olhar a menina que me estendia a mão.

- Mercedes. – disse sem mais, ainda controlando a risada. – Desculpe, mas é que Marta às vezes fica tão preocupada que se esquece de respirar enquanto fala.

- Ora, isso é coisa que se diga de sua irmã mais velha? – Marta colocou as mãos na cintura simulando ultraje, não evitei rir baixinho.

- Então, Suze... – Mercedes me lançou um olhar cauteloso ao pronunciar o apelido, apenas continuei sorrindo em incentivo. – Por que não fica para o jantar?

Meu Deus! O jantar! Tinha esquecido completamente da hora sagrada na casa dos Ackerman!

- É, mamãe cozinha muito bem. – garantiu Marta, concordando.

- Desculpe, mas não posso! – estava com os olhos praticamente arregalados enquanto olhava o relógio que mais parecia uma relíquia de museu, você sabe, grande como um armário e com aquele pêndulo para dar badaladas. – Prometi estar em casa antes de a chuva apertar e olha só que horas são.

As duas pareceram um tanto decepcionadas. Hector só disse algo sobre deixar para outro dia e avisar com antecedência e partiu para a cozinha com a caneca com a qual me servira chocolate quente. Certo, juro que se ele pedisse para eu ficar, eu ficaria sem pensar duas vezes. Quer dizer, eu poderia sentar de frente para ele e ficar olhando discretamente aquele Adônis durante toda a refeição.

Mas, como eu disse, aquele não era meu dia de sorte, então eu só voltei para o banheiro e coloquei minhas roupas secas. Na despedida ainda tive que me forçar a dispensar a gentileza de Hector em me levar para casa em seu carro. E se minha mãe ou Andy já estivesse em casa? Toda a confusão por causa da papelada de transferência teria sido em vão.

- Não, sério, você já fez maravilhas por mim. – falei à porta, segurando a bicicleta com o aro torto. Tínhamos perdido a noção do tempo conversando, de modo que ele (e nem eu) não lembrou de concertá-la. – Até porque minha casa está bem perto, não será problema.

Aquilo era uma terrível mentira, claro. A casa que minha mãe e Andy haviam comprado ficava a pelo menos um quilometro e meio colina acima. Rezei para que mentir para caras estupidamente bonitos não mandasse alguém direto para o inferno.

- Certo. – soltou letamente depois de olhadelas alternadas entre eu e meu super veículo.

Imaginando se eu chegaria viva em casa, pensei.

- Seja cuidadosa e tente não forçar muito o tornozelo. – disse por fim.

- Pode deixar! Obrigada.

E lá fui eu empurrando aquele negócio capenga pela calçada o mais rápido que meus machucados permitiam, na esperança de chegar antes do jantar.

Na segunda casa depois da mansão dos de Silva, pude ouvir ao longe a voz de Marta.

- Ei, onde está a Josefina?

- Ela subiu correndo logo depois de ver Suze e Jesse. – respondeu Mercedes como se aquilo fosse óbvio. – Você sabe, ela acha que chegou _a garota_.

- Do que vocês estão falando? – perguntou Hector depois do som de entendimento emitido por Marta.

- Como se você não soubesse, Jesse!

Então já não podia escutar suas vozes, estava na quarta casa depois da deles, distante demais.

Ao invés de questionar o que Mercedes dissera sobre aquilo de "a garota" e Josefina, me vi intrigada com aquele apelido. Quer dizer, combinava com ele...

_Jesse, hã?_

xxx

Bem, é isso. Eu pretendo fazer mais capítulos, mas tudo depende da disponibilidade de tempo... De qualquer forma, o capítulo não deixa ninguém curioso para saber o vai acontecer no próximo, então acho que não tem muito problema.

Espero que tenha sido no mínimo dado passar o tempo e, claro, meu eu ambicioso espera reviews de elogio, incentivo e mesmo crítica. O básico...

Kissus!


End file.
